This protocol will study patients with Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) who have no remaining treatment options other than Stealth Liposomal Doxorubicin HC1 (DOX-SL) or those who have participated in another DOX-SL protocol and for whom continuation on SOX-SL is medically indicated. The study will evaluate the safety and efficacy of DOX-SL in KS patients who have previously received systemic chemotherapy with or without an anthracycline.